


The Interview... II

by xeno_23



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeno_23/pseuds/xeno_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heroes are being interviewed on TV show about their famous ESP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview... II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Interview...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006171) by [ksstarfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire). 



  
“We have here today as our guests two of Bay City's hottest Detectives: Ken Hutchinson and Dave Starsky!”  
  
**applause from the audience**  
  
“To make this interesting we have placed them in different studios, where we 'interrogate' them separately about their famous ESP. Let's start with Detective Dave Starsky!”  
  
**applause from the audience as Starsky arrives**  
  
“Welcome, Dave. Let's move straight to our question:  If you were in a room, blindfolded, and 20 other men walked into the room, would you be able to pick out your partner, Kenneth Hutchinson, without touching or speaking?"  
  
“Yeah! Hutch smells great!”  
  
**applause from the audience**  
  
“Thank you, Dave, for that information, but the idea is that you can't have have any kind of sense perception  from him.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“No touching, hearing, seeing or smelling.”  
  
“Yeah, sure, I would know Hutch!”  
  
“How?”  
  
“See, Hutch and I, we have this huge effect on each oth-”  
  
“OK, and lets give applause to Dave!”  
  
**applause from the audience**  
  
“– (Wha?! Why they won't let me finish.... !) -”  
  
”And now we cut to our next studio where Detective Hutchinson is currently being 'interrogated'. Linda?”  
  
“Hello Karen. Yes, Detective Hutchinson is here with me to be asked the exact same question as his partner. Let's find out how he copes with it!”  
  
**applause from the audience**  
  
“Hutch – can I call you that? ”  
  
“Absolutely!”  
  
“So, Hutch, If you were in a room, blindfolded, and 20 other men walked into the room, would you be able to pick out your partner, David Starsky, without touching or speaking?"  
  
“Absolutely!”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Well, after all these years, I have grown quite familiar with his aftershave - which is sandalwood by the way!”  
  
**applause from the audience**  
  
“Yes, Hutch, I'm sure of that, but the idea is that you can't have any kind of sense perception from him.”  
  
“Yes, absolutely!”  
  
“And how do you do that?”  
  
“You see, we have noticed  from early on, that we have… have… a certain and a very distinctive physical reaction to one another whe – “  
  
“Yes, thank you Hutch! Let's give him applause!”  
  
**applause from the audience**  
  
“ (What do you mean this can't be said on television?!- This is totally ridiculous!!…. I-… I...-)”  
  
**Detective Hutchinson storms out of the studio**  
  
  
***  
  
“Starsk!”  
  
“ Can you believe they cut me off?!”  
  
“Same here! And I even told my mother to watch! Now she thinks our burning ears are some sort of a kinky sex-perversion....”


End file.
